utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
＿＿
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = Ina (イナ) |imagegroup = |officialjapname = アンダーバー |officialromajiname = andābā |officialnameinfo = |aka = ＿＿ |birthday = 15|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = |birthref = 2016 birthday namahousou |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTchannel = UCAm21bybwFxjw3wb-oe-J2A UNDERBAR |NNDuserpage = 252274 |mylist1 = 16354214 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co368277 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = co1603618 |nicommu2info = with nano |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = nano, che:Sakurai}} ＿＿ (アンダーバー), or Underbar, is an with a thick voice who covers songs freely. He also provides multiple voices for characters by himself in his songs; however, he does occasionally collaborate with other utaite. He often puts his trademark mask into his videos, replacing the faces of those shown in the original PV. Usually, his videos are titled "Freedom" (フリーダム) and are silly parodies. However, sometimes he sings songs normally, and tags his videos with "Futsuudom" (フツーダム), which is a portmanteau of "normal" (futsuu) and "freedom". He is also known affectionately as "Un-san" (アンさん) to his fans. Affiliations and Collaboration projects (Released on December 31, 2011) # Asymmetry (Released on January 14, 2012) # nanoir (Released on March 14, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on January 01, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) -Freedom ver.- (2009.10.27) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" -Freedom ver.- (2009.11.24) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" -Freedom ver.- (2009.12.04) # "Mandoragora" (2010.01.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.01.18) # "Kou'un no Tsubo (Fortune Points) -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.01) # "Nana Nana★Fever Miracle Tonight" -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.13) # "Shinseikatsu Zenzen Yoyuu Disco" (I Totally Can't Afford This New Lifestyle Disco) (2010.05.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.07.27) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -Freedom ver.- (2010.08.26) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.09.17) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -Freedom ver.- (2010.10.13) # "Synthesizer" (2010.11.28) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" (A Blazing Merry Christmas) -Freedom ver.- (2010.12.27) # "I love you, I need you" (2011.01.05) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) -Freedom ver.- (2011.01.12) # "Sakura Manzokution" (Cherry Blossom Satisfaction) -Freedom ver.- ("Sakura Reflection" parody) (2011.01.19) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) -Freedom ver.- (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" -Freedom ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Kiritosen" -Freedom ver.- (2011.03.26) # "Hitori" (Alone) -Acapella Freedom ver.- (2011.06.13) # "Love Your Life" (2011.07.29) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) -Freedom ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ and nano (2011.09.29) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) -Freedom ver.- (2011.12.04) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You can Eat?) -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ and nano (2011.12.16) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai and Hitori (2012.01.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" -Freedom ver.- (2012.01.03) # "Hope" (2012.02.24) # "Moyashi Otoko" (Frail Man) (Original) (2012.02.14) # "Shoushuuriki" -remix- feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai, LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, oyo, Keroppusu and Sena (2012.03.26) # "te-yut-te" -Freedom ver.- (2012.03.29) # "1000%SPARKING" (Negima!? OP) -Freedom ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.06.29) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.07) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Electrical Zombies" -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.28) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) -Freedom ver.- (2012.09.21) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.19) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) -Live action PV Freedom ver.- (2012.10.26) # "Moyashi Onna" (Frail Girl) (Original) (2012.11.17) # "Pierrot" (2012.12.08) # "Gigantic O.T.N." -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite" -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.24) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2013.01.05) # "Nou Shou Sakuetsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) feat. ＿＿ and Chinori (Rap) (2013.02.01) # "America" (2013.03.14) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found A Way to be Happy Forever.) -Freedom ver.- (2013.03.29) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -Freedom ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Omatsuri Undo World" (2013.08.26) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. ＿＿ and recog (2013.08.31) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.13) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.27) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" -Freedom ver.- (2013.10.04) # "Usotsuki Peter Pan" (2013.11.08) # "Kokoro＊Palette" (2013.11.29) # "Zutto Maekara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Okochama Sensou" -Freedom ver.- (2013.12.18) # "Match Uri Girl" (Match-selling Girl) (Original) (2013.12.31) # "Wonder Wormhole" (2014.01.19) # "Daisanji Pudding Sensou" -Freedom ver.- (2014.01.25) # "Jigoku no Sata mo Kane Shidai" (2014.03.14) # "Uso Mitai na Omoide ~ Haisai Obachama Bakushinki ~" -Freedom ver.- (2014.04.04) # "Panda Hero" (2014.04.11) (Deleted) # "Blessing" feat. ＿＿, Akatin, Dasoku, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Invisible" -Freedom ver.- (2014.05.17) # "Magician's ☆ Summer" (Original with Hyadain & ) (2014.05.30) # "Undead Enemy" (Original with & GigaP) (2014.06.20) # "glow" (2014.06.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" -Freedom ver.- (2014.11.15) # "Streaming Heart" (2015.01.17) # "Yume no Underbar Land" (Original) (2015.02.14) # "Panda Hero" (2015.03.28) # "Wakusei-kan Communication" (Interplanetary Communication) (2015.04.10) # "Matsuri Fubuki" (Festival Snowstorm) (Original) (2015.08.25) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) -Freedom ver.- (2015.09.01) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) -Freedom ver.- (2015.09.12) # "Meringue Doll" (2015.10.17) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, 5mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) # "Happy" (2015.11.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) -Retake- (2016.01.30) # "PERFECT HUMAN" -DerBar ver.- feat. ＿＿ and Shitsuji (sing & dance) (2016.03.06) # "＋♂" -Freedom ver.- (2016.03.18) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.24) # "Dappo Rock" -Parody- (2016.06.26) # "Shin Takarajima" (New Treasure Island) -Acapella- (2016.07.06) # "Naimono Nedari" (Desiring Too Much; KANA-BOON song) -Acapella- (2016.07.20) # "RABBIT" (2016.08.21) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Sekihan, majiko, kradness, Piko, Matsushita, luz, Ikasan, and ＿＿ (2016.09.16) # "Crazy∞nighT" feat. Aho no Sakata, Urata, Shijin, and ＿＿ (2016.10.29) # "Zen Zen Sense" -Acapella- (2016.11.04) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) -Freedom ver.- (2017.02.04) # "Koi" -Acapella- (2017.02.14) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sensation Compensation Federation) (2017.03.08) # "Alien Alien" feat. Shijin, _ _ (2017.03.21) # "Charles" (2017.05.20) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. _ _, Shijin (2017.06.16) # "Iiya iiya iiya" (Whatever whatever whatever) (2017.11.17) # "Melty Land Nightmare" (2018.02.24) # "Watashi, Idol Sengen" (2018.03.09) # "Roki" (2018.03.24) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Luck Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) # "Outsider" (2018.04.14) # "Bokura no Festival" feat ＿＿, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Kradness, Kony, Shijin, Zetyou, Tarachio, Nero, NORISTRY, moldio, and Utori (2019.08.13) }} Discography |track1title = Jinsei Reset Button |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Nibyokan |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MARUDARUMA |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Taion |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KuwagataP |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu |track4lyricist = |track4composer = saiB |track4arranger = |track5title = Tropical Summer |track5lyricist = Dios |track5composer = Dios |track5arranger = |track6title = S・K・Y |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LiveP |track6arranger = |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = NioP |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8lyricist = kemu |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Nounai Denpa |track9lyricist = |track9composer = YM |track9arranger = |track10title = Maigo Life |track10lyricist = |track10composer = NishizawasanP |track10arranger = |track11title = Suki Kirai |track11info = (＿＿, nano) |track11lyricist = Gom |track11composer = Gom |track11arranger = Gom |track12title = Moyashi Otoko |track12lyricist = ＿＿ |track12composer = ＿＿ |track12arranger = |track13title = Mahou no Kotoba Underbar |track13lyricist = ＿＿ |track13composer = ＿＿ |track13arranger = |track14title = Underbar Radio |track14info = -Futsuubum Special ver.- |track14lyricist = ＿＿ |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Electrical Zombies |track15info = -Freedom ver.- |track15lyricist = DeadballP |track15composer = DeadballP |track15arranger = |track16title = Moyashi Otoko |track16info = -Freedom ver.- |track16composer = ＿＿ |track16arranger = }} |track1title = Yi Er Fanclub |track1info = -Freedom ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track2info = -Freedom ver.- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Rerulili |track2arranger = |track3title = Kakoshokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track3info = -Freedom ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Omatsuri Undo World |track4info = -Freedom ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = YM |track4arranger = |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5info = -Freedom ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = |track6title = Gigantic O.T.N |track6info = -Freedom ver.- |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = GigaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Rin-chan Nau! |track7info = -Freedom ver.- |track7lyricist = OwataP |track7composer = OwataP |track7arranger = |track8title = Andabadabada Hoshibito VS Oppaiseijin |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DevilishP |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = -Freedom ver.- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Juu Mensou |track10info = -Freedom ver.- |track10lyricist = YM |track10composer = YM |track10arranger = |track11title = Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita. |track11info = -Freedom ver.- |track11lyricist = Tory Hitsuji |track11composer = UtataP |track11arranger = |track12title = Underbar Radio |track12info = -Freebum Special ver.- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track13lyricist = |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = from Y to Y |track14lyricist = |track14composer = JimmyThumbP |track14arranger = |track15title = Under the King |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = ＿＿ |track15composer = ＿＿ |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track1info = (1, 2 Fanclub) -Freedom ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita. |track2info = (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) |track2lyricist = Tory Hitsuji |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Nounai Denpa |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = YM |track3arranger = |track4title = Over Technology |track4info = |track4lyricist = YM |track4composer = YM |track4arranger = |track5title = Juu Mensou |track5info = (Ten-Faced) -Freedom ver.- |track5lyricist = YM |track5composer = YM |track5arranger = |track6title = Ai to Nasu to Heiwa na Kajitsu |track6info = (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = saiB |track6arranger = |track7title = Migikata no Chou |track7info = (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) |track7lyricist = Mizuno Yura |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track8info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = |track9title = Panchira do Rankaa |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = DeadballP |track9arranger = |track10title = Moyashi Otoko |track10info = (Original) |track10lyricist = ＿＿ (Underbar) |track10composer = ＿＿ (Underbar) |track10arranger = |track11title = Mousou Sketch |track11info = (Delusion Sketch) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = 40meterP |track11arranger = |track12title = America |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Jin |track12arranger = |track13title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track13info = (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) |track13lyricist = MikitoP |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = from Y to Y |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = JimmyThumbP |track14arranger = |track15title = S・K・Y |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = LiveP |track15arranger = |track16title = Gigantic O.T.N |track16info = |track16lyricist = Reol |track16composer = GigaP |track16arranger = |track17title = Noushou Sakuretsu Girl |track17info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Freedom ver.- |track17lyricist = |track17composer = Rerulili |track17arranger = |track18title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track18info = (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) -Freedom ver.- |track18lyricist = UtataP |track18composer = UtataP |track18arranger = |track19title = Pierrot |track19info = |track19lyricist = |track19composer = KEI |track19arranger = }} Disc 1 = |track1title = Invisible |track1info = -Freedom ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Tohma |track2arranger = kouichi |track3title = World's End・Dancehall |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = wowaka |track3arranger = Zenko Mitsuya |track4title = Bokura no 16bit Sensou |track4info = (Our 16bit Wars) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = sasakure.UK |track4arranger = kouichi |track5title = *Hello, Planet. |track5info = |track5lyricist = sasakure.UK |track5composer = sasakure.UK |track5arranger = kouichi |track6title = Tengaku |track6info = (Heaven's Tune) |track6lyricist = YuuyuP |track6composer = YuuyuP |track6arranger = kouichi |track7title = Nisemono Chuuihou |track7info = (Impostor Advisory) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = |track8title = Mousou Zei |track8info = (Delusion Tax) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = kouichi |track9title = glow |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = keeno |track9arranger = Zenko Mitsuya |track10title = Undead Enemy |track10info = |track10lyricist = Suzumu |track10composer = GigaP, Suzumu |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Toaru Hi no Kokuou Taisou Daiichi |track11info = |track11lyricist = Suzumu |track11composer = Suzumu |track11arranger = Suzumu |track12title = Happy Sound |track12info = |track12lyricist = ＿＿ |track12composer = ＿＿ |track12arranger = Suzumu |track13title = Alice in Musicland |track13info = -Freedom ver.- |track13lyricist = |track13composer = OSTER project |track13arranger = OSTER project }} |-| Disc 2 = |track1title = Hoshi Ou Shuurai |track1info = |track1lyricist = ＿＿ |track1composer = 150P |track1arranger = 150P |track2title = Magician's ☆ Summer |track2info = |track2lyricist = ＿＿ |track2composer = Hyadain |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Love Monogatari |track3info = (Love Story) |track3lyricist = ＿＿ |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Underbar ni Aitai |track4info = (I Want to be with Underbar) |track4lyricist = ＿＿ |track4composer = ＿＿ |track4arranger = kouichi |track5title = Tiger Wolf |track5info = |track5lyricist = ＿＿ |track5composer = |track5arranger = Neru |track6title = Boing-Boing-chan |track6info = |track6lyricist = ＿＿ |track6composer = ＿＿ |track6arranger = Zenko Mitsuya |track7title = Koi Tomodachi |track7info = (Love Friend) |track7lyricist = ＿＿ |track7composer = |track7arranger = rerulili |track8title = Yume Christmas |track8info = (Dream Christmas) |track8lyricist = ＿＿ |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = GigaP |track9title = mile |track9info = |track9lyricist = ＿＿ |track9composer = |track9arranger = monaca |track10title = Happy Under World |track10info = |track10lyricist = OSTER project |track10composer = OSTER project |track10arranger = OSTER project }} |track1title = Unbaground |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Mamen |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Muma no Houou |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Law of the Jungle |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Bori Bori Boo |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = DerBar Night |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Matsuri Fubuki |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kyoufu wo Suberu Mono |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Negai |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Smile for the World |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Endingland |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} Gallery |Underbar-Mask-Juumensou.png|___'s Mask, put in the video of "Juu Mensou" |underbar 25songmate twitter.png|___ as seen on 2.5Song MATE's Twitter |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou in "Blessing" }} Trivia * He uses a Rode NT1-A Condenser Microphone and the programs Sound3 and Audacity.His Nico Nico Douga community profile * He is born on March 14 and claims to be eternally 17 years old.Underbar's website profile * He is 170 cm tall and weighs 53 kg. * His favorite food is chicken meat and he hates beans. He likes orange juice and dislikes "the tap water on earth". * He likes Denpa music. * He has 2 sisters and a pet dog. External Links * Twitter * Blog (inactive) * Blog * Piapro * Website